


Midnight Snack

by Marijke_Rose



Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: 1st person pov, Day 17, Dirty Secret, M/M, Red’s POV, Whumptober 2020, no.17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijke_Rose/pseuds/Marijke_Rose
Summary: Purple has a dirty secret. Let’s find out what it is! - Tallest Red :-D
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red
Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948705
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT a serious story or headcanon. I just needed something for the ‘dirty secret’ prompt.
> 
> Thanks to Octopusfan13 for the sleep-eating-and-blaming-Red idea!

Pur has a dirty secret. He would never admit it, I knew, but it was there. I discovered it late one morning when Purple had come to me in a really bad and murderous rage. In his eloquent way, he demanded of me, “Where have my donuts gone?!”

As humble and honest as I am, I had attempted to tell him, “You ate them in your sleep.”

And had Pur listened? No, Pur had  _ not! _ He had been madder than a broken SIR unit!

It wasn’t until the next night when I was laying awake pondering important things like what colour of frosting would go best with rainbow sprinkles, that it happened again.

My mate got up from bed and wandered from the room. I got up and followed after a moment.

“Pur?” I called, but he didn’t respond.

As though in a sugar-craving daze, Purple went into the dining chambers and ravaged his stash. Every last crumb.

And then, to my astonishment, he put the now-empty dish back, turned and walked right past me, and returned to bed.

And so, now we all know: Pur’s dirty secret is that he sleep-snacks and then blames it on ME!


End file.
